Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono
[[Archivo:Gift_from_the_princess_who_brought_sleep.jpg|thumb|300px|Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono ilustrada por Ichika]]Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (眠らせ姫からの贈り物 / Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono ''/ El regalo de la Princesa que Trajo el Sueño) es una Canción Original Vocaloid, perteneciente a la "Saga Seven Deadly Sins", representando a la ''Pereza. Margarita Blankenheim (Hatsune Miku), llamada también Margarita Félix, se casó con Caspar Blankenheim (KAITO), quien solía ser un muy buen amigo suyo cuando eran jóvenes, pero ahora, Caspar es un mujeriego y sólo quería casarse con Margarita por su enorme riqueza, siéndo la hija de un médico. A causa de su fallido matrimonio, ella se sentía atrapada y sin esperanza, hasta que conoció a "Julia" (MEIKO), una amiga cercana a ella. "Julia" le enseñó a Margarita como realizar una mezcla que reveló como hacer "una maravillosa medicina", la cual le podría dar a su esposo. Ella lo hace, y pronto empieza a diagnosticar a todos en el pueblo problemas para dormir, y les administra igualmente la medicina. Pero, lo que en realidad les estaba dando a todos era veneno, ya que ella se sentía frustrada con su vida, a tal punto que trató de poner final a la vida de los demás. Al final, ella se suicida con el mismo veneno, con la esperanza de poder descansar tranquila. Ha sido revelado que Margarita formaba parte de la organización criminal Pere Noel, al momento de los asesinatos. Ella era el tercer miembro, "La Princesa que Trajo el Sueño". Comentarios del autor: *''"Por el bien de tu felicidad...".'' Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y letra: AkunoP (mothy) Ilustración: Ichika *Nicovideo *YouTube *Página oficial de la novela Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EVILS COURT *Nanatsu no Tsumi to Batsu Letras *Traducción por Evillious Chronicles. Kanji= 眠りなさいこの gift で よく眠れるこの gift で 私はそう　眠らせ姫 貴方の幸せの為に･･･ 政略の果て　決められた婚姻 それでも貴方を愛した 欲に溺れる　無能な遊び人 だけど前から好きだった 医者の娘の　財産だけ目当て 別にそれでも幸せよ 幼い頃の　約束も忘れて いいのあなたのそばにいられれば 不安な情緒　悩む貴方に とてもいい薬があるのよ 良い夢が見れるから　疲れた身癒せるわ　 私からのプレゼント 眠りなさいこの薬（gift）で よく眠れるこの薬（gift）で 私はそう　眠らせ姫 貴方の幸せの為に･･･ 誰もが悩み　抱えているのよ 父も母も　街の人達も 夜に眠れぬ　みんなの為に giftを作る　眠れる薬 嫌な現実　叶わぬ想い 夢の中なら　忘れられるわ ゆりかごの中　赤子のように 目を閉じたまま　委ねなさい 私の gift をみんなが飲んで 幸せになった　みんながみんな ただ一人眠れぬ　私は代わりに 自由と財を得た 眠りなさいこの毒（gift）で よく眠れるこの毒（gift）で 私はそう　眠らせ姫 希望を求めた女 お飾りのドールのように 利用されるだけの日々に もうとっくに壊れていた 全てを壊したかったの とてもよく効く薬なの 永遠（とわ）に眠れるほどによく効くの これでようやく私も眠れる 眠らせ姫から眠り姫に･･･ |-| Romaji= Nemurinasai kono Gifuto de yoku nemureru kono Gifuto de watashi wa sou nemurase-hime anata no shiawase no tame ni Seiryaku no hate kimerareta konin sore de mo anata o aishita yoku ni oboreru munou na asobinin dakedo mae kara suki datta Isha no musume no zaisan dake meate betsu ni sore de mo shiawase yo osanai koro no yakusoku mo wasurete ii no anata no soba ni irarereba Fuan na jousho nayamu anata ni totemo ii kusuri ga aru no yo yoi yume ga mireru kara tsukareta mi iyaseru wa watashi kara no PRESENT Nemurinasai kono Gifuto de yoku nemureru kono Gifuto de watashi wa sou nemurase-hime anata no shiawase no tame ni Dare mo ga nayami kakaete iru no yo chichi mo haha mo machi no hitotachi mo yoru ni nemurenu minna no tame ni Gifuto o tsukuru nemureru kusuri Iya na genjitsu kanawanu omoi yume no naka nara wasurerareru wa yurikago no naka akago no you ni me o tojita mama yudanenasai Watashi no Gifuto o minna ga nonde shiawase ni natta minna ga minna tada hitori nemurenu watashi wa kawari ni jiyuu to zai o eta Nemurinasai kono Gifuto de yoku nemureru kono Gifuto de watashi wa sou nemurase-hime kibou o motometa onna O-kazari no dooru no you ni riyou sareru dake no hibi ni mou tokku ni kowarete ita subete o kowashitakatta no Totemo yoku kiku kusuri na no towa ni nemureru hodo ni yoku kiku no kore de youyaku watashi mo nemureru nemurase-hime kara nemuri-hime ni |-| Español= Te daré este regalo y así dormirás Te daré este regalo y así prodrás dormir bien Soy la princesa que te lo da Por el bien de tu felicidad... La política dice que debemos casarnos Pero aún así sigo amándote Un avaricioso, mujeriego incompetente Y aún así siempre te he amado Los dotes de la hija del doctor Es todo lo que te importa Olvidaste la promesa que hiciste De ser bueno con tu mujer Tengo un remedio Para la ansiedad Donde puedes tener dulces sueños Este es mi regalo para ti Te daré esta "medicina" (regalo) y asídormirás Te daré esta "medicina" (regalo) y así podrás dormir bien Yo soy la princesa que te la da Por el bien de tu felicidad Yo llevaré las preocupaciones de todos Mis padres, los ciudadanos Por ellos, me niego a dormir Seguiré haciendo mi regalo, medicina para que puedan dormir La realidad que detestas y los deseos que te fueron negados Si tu sueñas, serás capaz de olvidar todo Como un bebé en su cuna Cierra tus ojos y abandónate a él Todos beben mi regalo Ahora todos son felices Y yo por ser la única sin dormir, he obtenido Libertad y fortuna Te daré esta "medicina" (regalo) y así dormirás Te daré esta "medicina" (regalo) y así podrás dormir bien Yo soy la princesa que te la da Para que su deseo sea concedido Siendo tratada como una muñeca Usada día tras día Ya llevo rota desde hace mucho tiempo Completamente destruida Esta medicina es muy efectiva Hace que duermas para siempre Con esto, ahora puedo dormir yo también Y aquella que trajo el sueño, se convirtió en la bella durmiente. Información Extra Esta es Información Oficial anexada al PV de "Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep" por AkunoP. Al casarse con el Marqués Blankenheim, ella finalmente sintió el peso de la realidad. Solo cuando Margarita se sentía preocupada, su amiga, Julia, le enseño como perfeccionar un "Regalo" medicina del descanso. Margarita dió el "Regalo" a su esposo, afirmando que se trataba de una poderosa medicina para dormir. *Marqués Blankenheim. Fallecido. *Doctor Félix. En estado crítico. *24 muertes en el hospital: Causa desconocida. *Toragay está hundida en el pánico. *¿Detrás de escena está la Organización Criminal "Pere Noel"? *¿El Gobierno de Elphegort confiará la investigación a la "Casa Freesis"? *El tráfico entre la Capital y Toragay está ahora cortada. *La Fundación "Freesis" y su equipo de investigación fueron hacia Toragay. *Toragay está ya en un estado de ruinas. Toragay se convirtió en un pueblo fantasma. Margarita se volvió una total psicópata que disfrutaba matar a otros. ¿Fue causado por sus propias circunstancias, o por que le había lavado el cerebro esa mujer? Ella tomó la verdad en la oscuridad, después Margarita cometió suicidio. Conversación entre Gumillia y Elluka: - Que estado tan cruel – - Lamento haberte hecho esperar – - Has hecho un buen trabajo ¿Qué tal estuvo? - Bueno... el contenedor fue llevado lejos...- - Ya veo... – - Supongo que Julia está involucrada en todo esto - - Pere Noel...tendrémos que hacer una investigación más a fondo... – - ....- - Volvamos a Lucifenia, Gumillia. – - Claro, Elluka.- Personajes de la Novela *'Hanne Lorre' (ハンネ＝ローレ) Reportera que trabaja en el periódico de la capital de Aceid del país de Elphegort. Hanne tiene una apariencia que no es de su edad, por ello es objeto de miradas. *'Margarita Blankenheim' (マルガリータ＝ブランケンハイム) Esposa de Kaspar e hija de un médico. Desde que nació tiene la habilidad de "no dormir". Es amiga de la maga Elluka Clockworker *'Heidemarie Lorre' (ハイデマリー＝ローレ) Forma parte del grupo de policias internacionales de la central de la policía mundial Marlon con su cede en "Justea". Es hermana de Hanne. Es inexpresiva y reservada para hacerce la guay, pero tiene un temperamento violento. *'Caspar Blankenheim' (カスパル＝ブランケンハイム) Señor de Toragay del país Elphegort. Ha registrado a Margarita como familiar, tiene como premisa a rodearse de todo tipo de amantes. Usa las propiedades para su entretenimiento. Curiosidades *Al final de la cancion se escucha a Elluka Clockworker (Megurine Luka) y Gumillia (GUMI) hablar. Las cuales van tras los contenedores de los 7 Pecados capitales. *Aparece escrito "Fundación o Casa Freesis", encargada de investigar el caso de Toragay. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Ichika. Referencias *Namelesssense. Galería Arte Conceptual= arteconceptualmargarita.png|Arte conceptual de Margarita Blankenheim para la canción, por Ichika. |-| Novela= GiftNovelCover.png|Portada de la novela ilustrada por Ichika. Perfiles_de_Personajes_(Regalo_de_la_Princesa_del_Sueño)_1.jpg|Personajes de la novela ilustrados por Ichika. Perfiles_de_Personajes_(Regalo_de_la_Princesa_del_Sueño)_2.jpg|Personajes de la novela ilustrados por Ichika. Caspar_y_Margarita_Blankenheim.jpg|Ilustración oficial de la novela por Neko Shogun. MoarMargarita.jpg|Ilustración oficial de la novela por Migi. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011 Categoría:Canción con Novela